Something's fishy
by Pickle Toes
Summary: this story is about a girl, namely me, who can travel from world to world while working for a secert org. Although i'll spend most of my time in Ed's world they will, hopefull, enter into mine. This story is in 1st person, my view.
1. fish!

Prologue

"Ed? What is this" I asked looking at the plate in front of me with a suspicious look in my eyes. We , Me, Ed and Al, were eating outside a local restaurant inside the small desert town of lior. His and al's world was a simple one, I didn't have all the technology my world has. They didn't even have cell phones.

"It's slug. " he replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. My reaction was, well, normal, I fell back words off my chair.

"Brother!" Al scolded his older brother; will Ed looked at me with amusement in his eyes. Ed was, ed, he really doesn't fit into any category. His golden blond hair was in its usual braid behind his head, and was wearing his usual black. His golden colored eyes glinted with mischief. For an onlooker one might think that he was a normal 15 year old, but no, he was matured beyond his years, sometimes. Now however was not one of those times.

Al, whose sole was now sealed to an empty suit of armor by a blood seal, is ed's younger brother by about a year. But towered over ed, and I, though the suit or armor might help.

Al was currently helping me up will ed just sat there. As soon as I was back in my seat I ignored Ed and turned to Al. "Al? What is this?" I asked for the second time that day. "I believe that it's some kind of sushi." He replied.

"Oh. What is that?" I asked again this time pointing to Ed's food

"umm, I think that's fish."

"Oh."

I quickly switched plated with Ed and took a bite. "Good fish." "Hmm, thank you- hey that was mine!" he yelled at me, finally taking notice of the swap. "Not anymore, it's not!" I replied in a singsong voice as well as a hug grin on my face. "Take it if you want it," I challenged him.

"Fine, I will."


	2. How we met

Disclaimer: I own……

Disclaimer: I own…….

A/n: can't spell, not good with grammar

As I sat lazy in my seat, having desisted to share the fish with Ed, I looked out at the sky.

"What are you looking at?" Ed asked watching me.

"Nothing" I replied though my gaze didn't sift nor did my body.

"Lair" Ed stated, still watching me. "I can read you like a book, Ray."

This I looked up to. Upon his lips was a smirk, and beside him Al sat nodding his head in agreement.

"He's right you know" Al said in his echoy voice.

"Ya, know this reminds me of when we first meet. Remember?" I said looking out again. "It was on a day like this…..

_Flashback_

"_I'm going I'm going" I said as i went through the portal to another world._

_(Didn't know about that, eh? Well heres a filler I ,Rayann, go from world to world fighting hoppers. Hoppers are basicly aliens that look like people. Though they hop from world to world killing and all that jazz, that's were I (and my team) come in. We fight and send them through the System (with is like a government court thing only better) saving people ect ect. Well now that your filled in back to the story!!)_

"_Now remember. This portal is for testing 'k. I don't know where it'll end up." David replied. He was a boy of 15, like myself, with black, untidy hair, but with vivid blue eyes._

"_Ok…… NOW!!"_

_I jumped through the small slit that hung in the air. Inside said slit was a multihued of colors though silver seemed the most noticeable. Like an undercoat._

_After a few seconds I was throw out onto the grass. For some reason the fall was cushioned. 'It's the grass' I thought._

_Around me the grass stood high swaying in the wind, and above me the clouds flew past in fluffy white chunks. _

"_Arg……" someone groned beneath me._

_I looked down and there was indeed someone there. I was sitting on him and he was glaring at me._

"_You mind!!" the boy asked rudely, more like stated._

"_Sorry kid, but yes, I do mind" I replied back without moving. That was me don't take crap like that._

_Apparently he didn't like it so he pushed me off. Getting up myself, I saw a suit of armor. Sparked by curiosity I went closer. The armor seemed to watch me as well as the blond haired boy._

"_-Er- hi" the suit said somewhat shy._

_Taken aback by a talking suit I edged closer, then walked around it. "Cool" I breathed. Then sensing I was beening watched again a stuck my hand out. _

"_Name's Rayann. You can call me Ray for short." Apparently I started him, for his did a surprise gasp. But in the end shook it. The boy came into site and glared._

"_I want an apology" the boy said. _

"_For what?" was my reply._

"_For landing on me!!"_

"_Oh! Sorry."_

_He seemed satisfied with that though not fully. He then shook his head and smiled. Can I say Bipolor?_

"_I'm Ed Elric and this" he pointed to the suit "is my brother Al Elric we'er both alchemist. Though I'm called the 'Fullmetal Alchemist'." _

_I nodded I had head about something like that on Tv. _

"_How old are you?" I asked he seemed young though old at the same time._

_He looked taken abck by my bluntness. "I'm 15 and Al heres 14. Why?" He asked, his eyebrows close together._

"_You looked younger. Maybe it's your hight? My I suggest some milk?" I said._

_Ed just glared at me and seemed to be about ready to reply when a hand slipped over his mouth._

"_How about when go eat and talk?" Al said in a somewhat echoy voice. It was the first time I heard him speak. So I nodded and followed as they headed for a nearby restuant in a near by town_

_End Flashback_

(A/n: that was a long flash back)

Ed, who was still watching me, laughed at the memory. I turned to look at him as well and laughed along with him as Al soon joined in.

Paying for our food we got up and left. Outside the sun was high in the sky, in other words a warm afternoon.

"Were to now?" I asked as we walked down the sandy path.

"Central. The colonel bastard called and wants me to report. He also heard about you and apparently has heard of your organization. In other words he wants to speak with both of us." Ed grumbled.

Al sighed and shifted his gaze on me. "You and Ed look tired. Why don't we go to the hotel room and rest up for the long journey ahead of us" Al said.

I shrugged in reply though shouted "I call the bed" and ran forward with Ed and AL chasing me. Ed could be heard shouting "You got it last night it's my turn!!" or "The couch is calling for you. Obey the couch." I just kept on running and laughing.


	3. The End

Sorry, but I am no longer writing in this story. There are too many mistakes and changes I wish to make.

However, I will be writing a new version of this story (and because I like the first chapter, I am going to reuse it) called: Fish attack (just because I like the name).

So, check it out. I hope you like it.

Once again I say that it will be almost exactly like "Something's fishy" only it will be written better and it will hold a plot.

Thank you for your understanding!!


End file.
